


What if

by kapitanova



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: Лора придумывает себе новую жизнь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к 11 и 20 выпускам  
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для fandom Femslash 2016

Лора достает из сумки красный парик — завершающий штрих. Девушка в зеркале выглядит как богиня. Почти как богиня. Лора знает, что до Аматерасу ей далеко. Она вздыхает и выходит из женского туалета на танцпол.  
Клуб забит, но ей удается протиснуться поближе к сцене. Аматерасу появилась пару недель назад, поэтому на ее выступлениях пока еще не такие толпы, как на шоу Инанны, например. Лоре удается встать в нескольких рядах от сцены. Слева от нее девушка в таком же, как у нее, красном парике, с ярким мейкапом на глазах. Справа — какой-то парень в футболке с лицом Сехмет. Лора смотрит на сцену, на которой пока что никого нет. Воздух, кажется, звенит в предвкушении выхода богини. Вспышка света над сценой, и Лора мгновенно глохнет от захлестнувшей зал волны крика. Она кричит в унисон со всеми, не слыша себя.  
От Аматерасу исходит божественный свет, и Лора боится, что может ослепнуть, но не в состоянии отвести глаз. С ней никогда не происходило подобного ни на одном концерте. Может быть, Аматерасу суждено стать ее любимой богиней в этом воплощении Пантеона?  
Острый локоть парня справа, танцующего в экстазе, впивается ей в бок, и на секунду острая боль отвлекает ее от зрелища. Лора оглядывается и видит, что парня от нее уже оттеснило толпой, а рядом с ней стоит девушка с короткой стрижкой. Она смотрит на Лору и произносит одними губами: «Извини».  
\- Ничего страшного, — отзывается в ответ Лора.  
Девушка улыбается и протягивает ей руку. Их пальцы сплетаются, и они продолжают танцевать и подпевать Аматерасу, пока на это хватает сил. Когда люди вокруг начинают падать на пол, теряя сознание от переполняющего их блаженства, рука незнакомки удерживает Лору на месте, как якорь. Они теряют сознание синхронно, когда рядом с ними все уже упали.  
Пробуждаются они тоже вместе, среди сидящих на полу растерянных и довольных фанатов. Незнакомка все еще держит Лору за руку.  
\- Сбежим отсюда? — предлагает она и улыбается уголками губ.  
Лора кивает в ответ.  
Ее зовут Элеанор, ей восемнадцать, она живет в пригороде и курит тайком от родителей. Она делает вид, что презирает Пантеон и смеется над комнатой Лоры, заклеенной постерами богов, но без долгих уговоров ходит с ней на концерты. Она нравится лориным родителям и сестре, которые гораздо легче отпускают ее из дома вместе с Элеанор, чем в одиночку. Она целует Лору так, что той кажется, что это ее посвящение в богини.  
***  
Персефона в аду ест салат из гранатовых зерен и прокручивает в голове варианты того, что могло бы случиться, если бы она могла придумывать свою жизнь сама.


End file.
